Lost but never found
by Colladore
Summary: Was a oneshot, but it's not anymore. fuck. Peter is meeting Emma for the first time and he can't help but fall for the one girl he is supposed to fight. How will he possess his lost girl? Rated M because guess what? YEAH I FUCKING RUINED HIM. HAH!
1. Lost But Never Found

Pan/Emma

I couldn't help but watch her as she stood with her back towards him. So this was the girl? The Savior? He couldn't help but smile, he blonde hair had fallen behind her when she ran over to the place where they were now. He knew he was supposed to announce his presence but he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful, a warrior full of beauty and compassion. A lost girl in his land. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree behind him. She would fit perfectly in with him here, he wanted to possess this one too.

The crying that she followed was nothing new to him, he'd heard it every night since he first came to neverland. And that was some time ago. He let his arms fall to his sides, "Can you hear that too?" He finally asked, she turned around with a surprised gasp, sword pointing towards him. "You're Emma, right?" He asked, looking intrigued. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying." Pan said as he took a step towards her. Emma's eyes narrowed.  
"Who are you?" Pan stopped for a second before answering,  
"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He licked his lips and a small smile played on his lips, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan." Before he had time to react she threw herself at him with the sword at his throat. His back was pushed up towards the tree and he couldn't help but fall for the beastly woman in front of him. "Where's Henry?" Pan breathed heavily and the playful smile was there again,  
"You've got fire, I like fire." He leaned forward to inhale her sent but she pushed the blade harder against his throat. "Where's my son?!" Her face came close to his and he felt the need to taste her lips but held his thoughts to himself.  
"Henry's still alive if that's what your worried about." He actually felt offended that she would assume that he would hurt her son, but what could he expect. She hung out with the pirate he had always hated.

"Why the hell did you take him?" He looked up into her eyes and kept a playful smile on his lips.  
"He's a very special boy, Emma." And you're a very special girl, he thought.  
"I know, but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" He could feel her restlessness through the sword and the way she couldn't quite keep her feet still, and he loved it. She would make a perfect lost girl.  
"I came here to see who I was up against," He rolled his eyes, "The Savior. I've got to say I'm not disappointed." She blinked as if realizing that it was only her 'title' that he disliked.  
"What are you going to say now? Are you going to tell me that I'll never see Henry again?" Pan's brows wrinkled in shock but he kept his calm.  
"No! I'm going to help you find him, I'll give you a map." Emma dropped the blade to her side and Peter reached inside his inner breast pocket and fetched a paper scroll. "A map that will lead you straight to your son." He handed the parchment to her and she accepted it.  
"If this is some kind of trap," Peter shook his head slowly,  
"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."  
"Why are you giving it to me?" He shrugged slightly before answering her question.  
"I'ts not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him. And Emma, you're the only one who can." Emma nodded and opened the parchment, her eyes searching for anything.  
"I'ts blank." Pan smiled at his own little mind game. He loved playing with people, and especially those whom he liked.  
"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." He said, Emma looked down at the map again but still found nothing and when she looked up, Pan was gone.

He sat in the tree above her with his heart beating fast. He hadn't felt like this since he first met Wendy a hundred years ago, but she had turned out to be such a girl, always talking about growing up and wanting a family, marriage. And Peter would not be anyone's husband, especially not some silly girls. But this woman, Emma ,this savior. She seemed to have no such fantasies. She was a lost girl with a cause. Which made her dangerous and ravishing. And Peter knew that what he was feeling now was the one thing that he had never wanted to admit.

"_Peter, what are your real feelings?" Wendy asked as she slowly drifted towards the ground.  
"Feelings?" Peter asked confused._

"_What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?" Peter wrinkled his eyesbrows.  
"Jealousy? Tink!" He said and backed away from Wendy._

"_Anger?" He grabbed for his knife and looked around in the woods._

"_Anger? Hook!" He slashed the air once before putting the knife back.  
"Love?" She looked at him with sad eyes,_

"_Love?" He said, sounding scared._

"_Love." Wendy said flatly._

"_I have never heard of it." Peter said and turned away from the one girl he felt something real for.  
"I think you have, Peter. I daresay you've felt it yourself. For something… or someone." Wendy said, looking full of hope._

"_Never. Even the sound of it offends me." He answered with disgust in his voice._


	2. Of Treason and Plot

_**Hi guys! SO I'm actually making this into a THREE!SHOT, I can't believe it. But I'm just so inspired. I've already started on the third chapter and for those of you who thought this would be a dark but sweet story, I AM SO SORRY. But I ruined Pan. In the next shot I will actually ruin my own favorite childhood character. my god. I never thought this would happen. I nearly cried when I thought about it. So this story is now going from K+ to M. So. Yeah. sorry.**_

Dedicated to: **Songbook12** and **Mischeifandmagic**

* * *

Peter sat quietly in the camp, plotting how to get to the lost girl. His lost girl. He was so deep in concentration that he barely noticed Henry sitting down next to him. He looked up and their eyes met.

"I don't have time to small chat." Peter said to Henry.  
"You don't seem busy." Henry retorted, Pan sighed and smiled.  
"Well, plotting requires thinking. And I am thinking very hard. Which means my plot is really nasty." A memory flew past his eyes of the blonde hair and the fiery eyes.

"Who are you plotting against?" Peter's smile grew wicked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But someone like me has a lot of reasons to plot." Peter stood, walking away from the boy whom would join his lost boys. Then he would have the complete set. His lost girl and her lost son. If the rest would leave it would all be fine. But Peter was no idiot. He knew that if he killed the one's she cared about, his lost girl would never come willingly to him. And that would simply not do.

He watched her again, she was hunched over while picking berries. And somehow he worried.  
"Don't eat the blue ones." He said as he stepped up, he wouldn't want her to accidentally kill herself. That would be horrible. He wouldn't get his set and he wouldn't get her. He stood beside her and watched her continue to pick berries. "Congratulations, you did it, orphan." He walked around her to get a real look at her, "You don't mind if I call you the lost girl, do you?" He couldn't help himself. He wanted her and if she let him call her lost girl, then he would be one step closer to getting her.  
"Call me what you like, it won't stop me from finding Henry." His heart beat faster for a moment and he simply couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and touched her hair lightly.  
"Oh, I'm counting on that." This time he leaned closer to her face, "There is a reason I tested you." He could hear her breathe from this short distance and it excited him even more.

"Really?" She asked lazily.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you." He started pacing around her again, "Don't deny it, you haven't. " This time he smiled. Everything was going along with his plan. "That's good." He breathed out to keep his excitement inside. "Really good. "

Emma stood and turned around to face him with that fire still in her eyes.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked and Peter could barely hold everything inside himself as he started to walk away from her.

"What do you think it means?" He couldn't help but ask her.

"How would I know?" He could hear her taking slow steps after him.

"It means that you, just like Henry is lost. And that makes you perfect for my world," He said as he looked back at her, "So what I'm saying is that you are welcome to stay with Henry and my lost boys as a lost girl." Emma ran up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and turn to her.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" She gritted between her tightened jaw. Peter was sure she could hear his heart beating fast for her and he barely held his mask.

"Join me." He whispered, "Send the others away and join me, if you do that I'll let you be with Henry. And here, in Neverland, you'll be safe." Emma recoiled, releasing his hand in the process.

"I will never stay here as a lost girl, we will fight our way through and Henry's coming with us." Pan sighed and looked down, disappointed in his almost flawless plan. Although, his plan did have a lot of flaws.

"And Henry is not leaving Neverland, so we're at a standstill, lost girl." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. Leaving her to think about her choices.

Pan paced back and forth in the camp, ever since he came back from his talk with Emma he had been restless. He so badly wanted her by his side, so why did she refuse him so? He did kidnap her son, but he tried to redeem it by asking her to join them. He would protect them and his shadow would never hurt them. They really would be safe with him. But why didn't she see that? Anger filled his mind and hatred flew through his body. Was it because of Hook? Had she fallen for his enemy just because he had grown up? Did she consider him a child? For though his body did not age, his mind still did. And Pan had wisdom way beyond the years of a teenager and he would show his lost girl that he was more than just a boy. Although he had no idea how he would do just that.


	3. Of Heartache and Close Heartbreak

**Um, so yeah. I made this chapter way too long. I think I'm up in like 6 pages or something, so I cut it in half and made another part so apparently this can't be called a threeshot anymore. I give up. ITS A FUCKING STORY, ALRIGHT?! I can't stop writing for once. I'm almost finished with the forth chapter and I might drag it out to five chapters. And yes, they're gonna do IT. All spell and grammar mistakes will have to be excused because I fucking suck at writing sometimes. And english is not my main language. It's swedish so:**

**ÅÄÖ, because I can!**

**there you go.**

**Now read.**

* * *

Pan had only heard about sex before, he had never really done the act himself when all of the lost boys were just that. Boys. Ever since Emma had found her way into his heart he made sure to give himself relief as often as he could. He had started to enjoy those moments more and more, the blinding pleasure that exploded as he came, whispering her name. In the short few days that Emma had been on his island, he had aged more than he had in the last 300 years. Or rather, he had matured. En no longer felt like a boy, but more like a man. And that was wrong, but he couldn't help it. And he knew that if he wanted to possess Emma, he had to be a man, not a boy. If he were to announce that Henry was in danger, she would come running. But she would not come running without a fight with her. And he hadn't dared to speak to her again since she'd turned down his propose. He had seen her ponder on it and sometimes even consider it, but never had he seen her accept it. And somehow he had to make her do that. Accept his invitation. Because if she did, she was his and all his problems would go away. He would no longer have to fight his feelings and his shadow to not go and kill Hook, cause he had seen the way he acted around his lost girl. The way he tried to make a move on her whenever he could. Even giving he a coconut and watching her drink from it with lust in his eyes. Peter hated that he got to sit beside her, to talk to her, to touch her. Peter bit his lip and concentrated on more important things, like possessing Emma.

He had gotten used to watching her hunt for food and this time he took a deep breath and stepped out of the bushes. As she turned around toward him she flew to the ground with a hand around her mouth to keep herself from screaming. It took a couple of seconds before she was able to control he breathing and stand up.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me." Peter wrinkled his eyebrows,

"Well, that doesn't sound pleasant." Emma laughed at him for the first time and he felt pride bubble up inside his chest. He had made her laugh.

"Yeah, I wasn't really literal." She said when she finally got herself together, reminded of why she was her, she drop her smile and became cold again. "Why are you here?" Peter walked up to her and bent down, picking up her small basket and refilling it with the dropped berries.

"I came to ask if you had reconsidered my offer." It was quite for a minute or two while he continued to collect her berries.

"Yes, I have." Emma finally answered. Pan looked up at her and kept his smile hidden.

"Really?" He asked and looked away again,

"Yes. No matter what we do we're never able to find you, even now that we have Tinkerbell on our side." She sighed, "Which you knew the minute she walked into your camp." Peter snorted,

"This is my island, I know everything that goes on around here." He finally stood and handed the basket back to her. "What is your answer?" Emma took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I will join you."

Peter had nearly jumped into the air when she finally agreed to join him. Somehow she would get rid of the others and then she would be reunited with Henry and she would be his forever. His lost girl until the end of time. And Henry would save magic, and then Peter would teach her how to fly.

A mere few days later he showed himself to Emma again, this time she wasn't surprised at all.

"I've been waiting for you to show." He smiled dangerously,

"I know, I've been watching. I just couldn't help myself." He laughed when her expression turned into one of anger. "Come on now, blindfold on." He handed her a piece of cloth and she sighed,

"Is this really necessary if I'm joining you." Pan walked up behind her and tied the cloth around her head.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear, he could see the goose bumps forming on her skin and he chuckled before reaching for her arm and pulling her along. "Henry will be pleased to see you. He hasn't been told of your arrival yet, but I thought it would be better to leave it as a surprise." Emma nodded and struggled to keep up with him as she could nothing.

Before long they arrived at the camp and Peter untied her blindfold. She saw the young boys sitting by a fire and then her eyes adjusted and with them was Henry, he was now dressed like them and laughed with them. Her heart sank to the bottom of her feet, her greatest fear had come true. Peter smiled pleased, "As you can see, we've done the boy no harm and he is happy here with us." Emma only nodded and walked up to the boys by the fire.

"Henry?" She whispered uncertainly. He looked up and smiled,

"Emma!" He heart froze. She was no longer 'mom' to him. He jumped up and threw his arms around her waist. "I missed you." He said as she slowly put her hands around him and hunched down. "What's wrong?" He asked and looked up into her eyes, Emma blinked away the tears and shook her head with a sad smile on her lips.

"Nothing, Henry. I'm only glad I found you." He let go of her and took a step back.

"It's great here. They taught me how to fight and use a sword! I even got to play with a crossbow!" Emma turned to look at Peter who was leaning against a tree, watching the two of them, his face showed no emotion and Emma swallowed hard. "I thought it was weird that Peter would let you stay here, but are you a lost girl now?" Emma looked down at her son and smiled.

"I guess you could call me that." She felt cold and stiff as she talked to her son, and she didn't like it. Somehow she would flee this place.

A few days passed and finally Peter started to show that he trusted her. He gave her a knife for defense and hunting and even though she hated to admit it, she actually felt at home with him, with all of them. But she had to get out of here, she had to get Henry home. And she would, even if that meant that she would have to kill the boy whom she'd dreamt about when she was a child. The boy who had saved her when she was afraid that no one wanted her. Peter Pan. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of killing Pan. That was not one of the things she wanted. First of all, he was just a boy and secondly, he was Peter Pan. The Peter Pan. Emma sighed and sat down on a log with the other lost children and began to think of a way out of here.

Peter had been out hunting with the boys when they'd found a deer and shot it down. They were on their way back to the camp with the food when Henry ran up to him.

"Peter! You have to hurry, it's Emma! She-" The boy didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, as soon as he'd heard her name he made a run for it. He ran as fast as he could and finally jumped through the last bush and landed with a crouch, as he stood up he stopped dead in his tracks. Emma stood in front of him with a crossbow pointing towards his heart. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he looked at her. She looked like a lioness, dangerous and beautiful.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking into those fiery eyes. He could feel himself growing hard and stared at her hungrily. Her eyes widened as she noticed his gaze but she ignored it and pushed her trigger finger harder.

"Henry and I, you need to let us leave." He leaned his head to the side.

"But you like it here, I've seen it." Emma shook her head hard.

"We need to leave." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She whispered before releasing the arrow. Pain flashed across Pan's face before Emma closed her eyes and let out the air from her lungs.

"Did you really think an arrow would kill me?" Her eyes flashed open as Pan spoke, she stared at the arrow that was in his hand, instead of in his heart. "You should have used a sword instead, Emma." Peter said just as the lost boys joined them. "Felix, grab her." Peter said and turned away from her, her stared down at the arrow she had just been willing to kill him with and felt sad. He really thought that maybe her feelings had change. With ease he broke the arrow and threw it to the ground. If this was the way she wanted it, then this was the way she would get it.


	4. With Lust and Forgiveness

** BOOM. DONE.**

**I've never finished ANYTHING that quickly and it's not my best work, but what the hell. It's pretty decent. Although the ending is REALLY rushed. But I just didn't want to write anymore. Cause in the end I was writing things like, WELL OKAY I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE THAT FUCKING GREAT IN BED OKAY?! and then peter would answer: I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU, YOU BITCH and then he would cry and run away, so yeah. I needed to end it before I lost my mind completely. Apparently I can't stay sane if I write too much. Good to know.**

**This goes out to all of you out there who wanted your childhood ruined. Your welcome.**

* * *

Emma woke with the feeling of being hungover. She moaned as the chains around her hands rattled. She was stuck in Neverland, wearing chains. She finally looked up and all she saw was stones. She seemed to be in a cave of some sorts and worse, she was in it alone. She hated to be alone. He eyes followed the chain that went from her feet, up her body and stopped around her hands. Someone had hung them over her head, so her arms felt numb from bloodloss. Footsteps echoed into the cave and she looked towards the light to see who was coming. A few minutes passed and finally she saw the person who had taken their time to get over here.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Pan asked as he placed the torch in a holder. Emma glared at him and rattled her chains around for effect.

"I'm chained to a wall with an extreme headache." Her eyes narrowed as she saw something strange in his eyes. He rarely showed emotion but she'd seen the way he looked at her and it frightened her.

"So, fine then?" Peter said and walked up to her, his hands followed the chain until it reached her hands, with ease he lifted them off a hook in the wall and let them fall to the floor.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled and rubbed her numb fingers.

"I brought some food for you since I thought you might be hungry, but I'm reconsidering giving it to you since you did try to kill me." Emma glared at him and Pan laughed as response.

"I'm sorry for that, but I need to get Henry out of here." She bit her lips as she felt her tears getting closer to spilling out. "I feel like I'm losing him to you." Peter kneeled down in front of her and placed a tray of food in her lap, as he did a small glass vial that seemed to contain some sort of dust fell out from his shirt. Emma quickly looked down on her plate instead, there were bread, steak and even potatoes on it.

"That's the effect of Neverland. You're supposed to forget." Peter said and looked into her eyes. "I only wanted to save the magic." Emma tore a piece of the bread and chewed slowly.

"But I'm supposed to be the savior." Pan smiled softly,

"And you are, but you were only meant to break the curse. Henry is the savior of magic." Emma looked into his eyes and was shocked to see softness in them. This was not the rough boy she'd met two weeks ago. This was a boy who cared, feared and loved.

"Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged and moved his legs to sit down properly, crossing his legs over each other. Emma now looked at what she thought the real Peter Pan looked like. A confused boy who only wanted to help. But this boy was no longer him, this was only an illusion. The world had corrupted the innocence of Peter Pan.

"Because I only wanted to help." Emma had to look away from his intense gaze and continued to eat in silence, chewing slowly.

Maybe she had a good chance to get out of here. She had finally figured out the look in his eyes. The deep penetrating look. Peter was in love with her, and she would use it against him. If she could seduce him long enough to get out of these chains she might be able to steal that fairy dust that he had. Then she and Henry could fly their way out of here. She only had to wait until he came back to do it. A sigh escaped her lips. Peter was just a boy, and she was going to seduce him? What had she turned into?

Darkness had fallen in Neverland and Peter made his way into the Echo caves with a torch as his only light source. When he finally reached his destination he placed the torch in a holder and turned towards he woman who made his heart ache. She had fallen asleep with her head in her hands and he sneaked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He sighted and let his fingers trace her silky hair. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind started to wander, he shook his head to regain control before waking her up. She groaned and rolled over, showing him all of his face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and smiled. She glanced at him before sitting up.

"Well enough, except that it's freezing in here without a blanket." Pan retrieved a blanket from his bag and gave it to her before bringing her the food. "Thanks." She whispered as if she didn't want him to hear. He sat down next to her again and looked at her as she ate. "So, Peter.." She began, he looked up into her eyes and raised his eyebrows as if to ask he to continue. "Um, do you have anyone you like?" Peter sucked in his lips and stared at her. Why would she ask him this?

"Why do you wish to know?" Emma picked at her food and looked up.

"Because, I want to know if there's a girl in your life." Peter's heart jumped with joy as she looked into his eyes with uncertainty. Had Emma finally fallen for him?

"There are no girls in Neverland except for you, lost girl." Emma smiled towards him and his heart nearly exploded. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his breathing as her hand landed on his leg.

"Has there never been anyone?" Peter could only stare at her hand where it was placed on his leg.

"There was…" He went quiet, his mind couldn't handle her touch and thinking at the same time. "Wendy." He finally said, "Wendy Darling." Emma leaned forward until he could feel her breath on his face and his mind became foggy.

"Where is she, then?" He looked down and took a deep breath.

"She was just a silly girl." Breathe. Breathe Peter. "I sent her home." Emma's hand was placed beneath his cheek and tilted his head up so he would look in her eyes.

"Good." She whispered and closed her eyes. Peter's heart could barely handle the excitement and neither could he. Slowly she leaned in even closer until their noses were touching and finally she sighed and kissed him. A moan escaped his lips and he pushed himself closer to her as their kiss deepened. Her tongue was fighting for dominance and Peter who was inexperienced tried his best and fought back. His hands went up her back to push her even closer and he gasped as her breast were pressed against his body. He was sure she could feel his boner pressing against her stomach and he just didn't care. All that mattered was her. Her hands were everywhere, on his stomach, chest, back and arms and his hands carefully graced her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips which only encouraged him. He let his hands explore her breast, feeling the softness of them, the small nipple which was perked beneath her shirt. Emma drew back from him for a second and took a deep breath, he stared into her eyes which were a bit glossy and he smiled uncertainly towards her.

"This chain is in the way," She mumbled loudly enough for him to hear. Peter was in enough of a trance that he ignored how it sounded, his hands reached for the key and he unlocked the chains, throwing them far away from the two.

Emma smiled mischievously and threw herself forward. Peter landed flat on the ground and she began to attack his lips, her hands slowly made their way down his chest and stopped at the belt that held his shirt together. She loosened it and threw it to the side before opening his shirt. He was surprisingly muscular for a boy, or rather, a teenager. She let her hands stroke his chest before she leaned forward and trailed kisses up and down him, she kept a close eye on the fairy dust in the vial around his neck. She knew this was so wrong, as wrong as it could be and strangely enough she kind of enjoyed it. She loosened his trousers and pulled them down his waist, he watched her as she took a hold of him and stroked him. He moaned and threw his head back and Emma couldn't help but smile. It had been quite some time since she had that effect on anyone and she couldn't help but love it. She felt powerful with him writhing underneath her. She leaned forward and lick the tip of him, tasting him, before taking in all of him in her mouth. He moaned loudly and let one of his hands fall into her hair. His breathing came out short with small whimpers and moans as she drove him closer to the edge and finally he came into her mouth. Emma swallowed it easily and smiled towards him as she sat up. Peter Pan looked like a mess and she loved it. He sat up and pulled her in for a kiss and she allowed him. Slowly he began to undress her and even though he wasn't used to her strange close he was still nimble with his fingers. He unhooked her bra without any problem and she felt surprised. Not many guys could do that.

Pan was in a trance, he didn't know what to do, all he could do was follow his instinct and he did. Slowly he undressed her and started kissing his way down her body until he came to her core. He was sure of what to do but planted a kiss on her center. He heard her gasp for air and tried licking the bud, which she seemed to like even more. He let his hands explore her center two and found a whole beneath the bud, he tried pushing in a finger which made Emma gasp and grind her hips. He pushed in another finger and she whimpered. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out of her while tasting the bud. Emma moaned and grabbed his arms, squeezing hard. Pan smiled at her enjoyment and removed his fingers from her. She whimpered and looked down at him as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked into her eyes and she nodded before closing them and leaning her head back. He parted her flesh with his hands and pushed himself deep into her body. Emma moaned loudly and pushed him closer to her. Slowly he began to rock his hips as she moved hers and they found a good rhythm, her fingers scratched his back as he pushed harder into her. Peter could barely contain himself as he kept pounding into her, his lips found hers and he kissed her as he came. He was still panting when he pulled out of her. Peter reached for the blanket and pulled it around her before laying down beside her. Before he realized it, he had already fallen asleep.

Emma woke up a few hours later with his arms around her, she stared up into the stone ceiling and breathed out. She had just had sex with Peter fucking Pan. It took he a moment or two to actually turn towards him and as she remembered, the vial was still hanging around his neck. She reached around his head and broke the leather string. Carefully she pulled away from him and placed the blanket on him so he wouldn't wake up from the cold. She slowly retrieved her clothes and pulled them on. She looked around to see if she had missed anything when she saw the knife in his belt. She bent down and grabbed it before sneaking out of the cave. She had no idea where she was but when she started walking around she realized that she wasn't that far away from camp. She had to crouch low all the way there to not be seen by the lost boys. She hid in a bush by the camp and stood watch as she waited for Henry to walk by. She only had one chance at this and if she failed, she either had to go back without him or get killed. And she didn't like either of those two options.

One hour later Henry finally walked by,

"Henry!" She whispered, he stopped dead and stared into the bush.

"Who is it?" He asked, Emma sighed and looked down at the vial. It had better fucking work.

"Come closer." He took a few steps closer and Emma could almost reach him. She stared at him in silence for a moment before deciding that yeah, she would jump towards him to reach him. Just as she took her stand to jump a knife was pushed against her throat.

"I trusted you." Peter whispered softly in her ear. Emma looked down toward her boot where his blade had been and as she thought, he had taken it back. "I thought, hoped, that maybe you felt something for me too. But it was all a lie." He pushed the knife harder against her skin and she felt warm blood trickle down her throat and inside her shirt. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Peter. But I need to get Henry home." She heard him sigh before the knife was removed from her throat.

"Go." He said and stood up. "Henry, come." He said louder, Henry walked through the bushes and stopped as he saw Emma.

"What is she doing here?" Peter quietly walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Henry, take my hand." He took a step back and Emma grabbed his hand firmly. "Listen to me, we're going home no matter what!" She said as she threw the vial on the ground and crushed it beneath her feet. Green glitter swirled around the two of them and soon they lifted from the ground and flew towards the second star on the right.


	5. This is NOT a new chapter

**_H_**_ello_ my dear followers. I am sorry to say that this is _not_ a new chapter. Rather than that, it's a _statemen_t. I've gotten a lot of reviews asking me to continue this story but as I wrote in the last chapter_, that_ is the end. Although it's probably the worst ending I've ever written but it is still the one and only ending I am ever going to write. I loved writing this story and was not going to make it into a novel, I just wanted to keep it as a oneshot. But as I finished I got so much positive response that I decided to make it longer, and in the end, I regret that.

Peter Pan has always been my favorite character and my favorite childhood story. I am now 20 years old and I still don't want to grow up. I want to always be a girl and have fun, to never have to worry about grown up problems. But sadly, it doesn't work that way. And for me, this story kind of ruined Peter Pan. Making him grow up like that made me sad.

So I am terribly sorry, but no. This is not a story that I will ever continue, nor will I ever combine Peter Pan and adultery again. I love you all and I appreciate your support. It means a lot to me since I have a problem with showing my work to people. You're all great.

And if you'd like me to write anything special, please message me and I might write a oneshot/novel for you.

Best regards and lots of hugs,

**Colladore**


End file.
